smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfic Games Tournament (Empath stories)
The Smurfic Games Tournament was an event in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series that was first held by the Smurfs about three years before Empath's final return from Psychelia. It was held by Papa Smurf as a way for his little Smurfs to have fun and to get themselves in shape so that they would be better able to handle unexpected attacks from creatures such as Azrael the cat. It also allowed the two sides of the village, the east side and the west side, to fairly compete against each other despite what differences they may have. In the first hosted Smurfic Games Tournament, the village was split into two teams: the east team, led by Hefty, and the west team, led by Handy. A third team consisting of only Clumsy and Smurfette was created when the line painted through the village to separate the two teams was painted right over Clumsy. The tournament consisted of ten events, with Brainy serving as the as the judge for all the events to make sure all its contestants competed fairly, in which the winner would be awarded the Smurfic Games Medal. During the first Smurfic Games Tournament, Papa Smurf had to deal with the proper burial of a dangerous magical item called the Medallion Of Poseidon to make sure that it wouldn't fall into the hands of someone who would unleash its destructive power. Brainy, however, unearthed the medallion, thinking that it was the Smurfic Games Medal, and had Painter put on a fresh coat of gold paint. This would prove to be foolish as, near the end of the tournament when Clumsy was rewarded the Smurfic Games Medal, Gargamel was reciting the incantation that would unleash the power of the medallion. Papa Smurf countered the medallion's power with an incantation to render it inactive once more as it fell into the crevice that it opened, and as it was rendered inactive, the earth sealed itself back up. Though it had left the village greatly devastated, the Smurfs were glad to be working together to deal with such a calamity in a spirit of unity. However, because of what had happened at the first Smurfic Games Tournament, Papa Smurf decided that it would only be held once every four years. Since Empath's return from Psychelia, the Smurfic Games Tournament would be held on the year of his 151st birthday, though there would now be four teams as the village was divided into quadrants. Empath served as the judge for the ten events that were selected for that year's tournament. Events The events of the first Smurfic Games Tournament include those that appeared in the cartoon show special "The Smurfic Games". Smurfic Games.jpg|The Smurfic Games Stadium, from the cartoon show special Smurfic Games Stadium.jpg|A similar stadium from the comic book "The Olympic Smurfs" Smurfathon.jpg Smurfic Games Torch.jpg|Papa Smurf and Baby lighting the Smurfic Games Torch Smurfic Games Champions.jpg|The champions of the first Smurfic Games Tournament Smurfs Wrestling 2.jpg|The wrestling match with Hefty, Handy, and Clumsy Category:Smurf events Category:In-universe sports and games Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf events